


Eddie's Question

by Tortellini



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: How are babies made?Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Eddie's Question

Eddie was wondering something for awhile now. It was maybe kind of dumb--he was almost thirteen, he should know this stuff by now, right? But god forbid he asked his mom about it. She'd freak out. So he asked Bill, and Bill just sort of got flustered and laughed a little...laughed! How rude. That wasn't what he was looking for. 

So...he decided to ask someone else. Someone he was sure would know the answer. 

He and Richie Tozier had a weird relationship. Sure, they'd been friends for a really long time, just like Bill and their other friend Stan. They'd been through a lot, and he might even consider Rich his best friend in the whole entire world. But that didn't mean they always got along.

Richie was loud, and obnoxious, and he always wanted to pick on Eddie. Eddie was going to regret asking him this...

"How are babies made?"

Bev Marsh, another friend, and Rich both looked at each other. This was unexpected. 

Before Richie could say anything dirty Bev spoke. "He's too innocent, just tell him about the stork."

"...your mom fucked a stork."

Jesus Christ. 


End file.
